


swing my heart across the line

by epoenine



Series: watch it burn [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epoenine/pseuds/epoenine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Love outside of the soulbonding kind isn't real," Percy says, exasperated. "It's for people who are lonely and afraid. They're just lying to themselves."</p><p>"That's not true," is all that Jason can say. Percy looks angry, looks like he's had enough. He grabs his jacket before walking out, muttering something under his breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	swing my heart across the line

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place before "we'll be counting stars" and it's probably better to have knowledge of that fic before you read this one!! i hope you enjoy it  
> it's unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine

Jason hasn't gone to a birthday party in years, but it's Hazel, and she's too nice to say no to. It's also her twenty-first, and he couldn't miss that, not with the way her eyes lit up when she invited him, knowing that she's hoping to meet her soulmate.

Bringing the beer bottle up to his lips, Jason doesn't miss the way Nico's eyes follow Percy around the small room. He's hunched over in his chair by Bianca, murmuring a few words to her and getting a sad smile in response.

Nico stands, trying not to draw attention as he walks over to the door to the balcony, not-so-subtly slipping a bottle of wine under his jacket in the process. Jason smiles to himself before he decides to follow him, closing the sliding door quietly as he steps out into the night air.

"I hear that underage drinking is illegal," Jason says, making his presence known. Nico turns back to look at him, arching an eyebrow as he raises the bottle to his lips. Jason can't help but laugh, thinking the rebellious teenager act is adorable.

The wind ruffles Nico's already messy hair and he wipes the wine away from his mouth, passing the bottle to Jason.

He thinks of how easy it would be to say, _I know it's because it's easier to face the one you love when you're not sober_ , and, _Percy doesn't know what he's missing out on_ , and, _I think I'm in love with you_. Maybe the hum of the cars on the street below would drown his voice out the confessions would carry away with the wind.

Jason takes a drink from the bottle, trying really hard not to think about how Nico's mouth was just on it, it's like a kiss once removed. He hands it back, watching as Nico's lips close around the opening and his throat moves when he swallows.

He's a little bit tipsy and a little bit in love, so he steps forward to say, "Easy there, kid."

"I can hold my alcohol," Nico shoots back, scowling. It makes Jason grin, the easy banter that's happening between them. His smile only makes Nico glare more, thinking that Jason is mocking him. "And I'm not a kid," he tells Jason.

"You're eighteen," Jason points out, trying to hold back his grin. "You're not even supposed to be drinking."

"I don't see you trying to stop me," replies Nico, and Jason lets out a laugh at that. Nico turns away, taking another drink. His shoulders sag down in a different way than before, and Jason guesses it's probably his fault.

He sighs, saying, "We should probably get back inside."

"I'm fine where I am," Nico shoots back, though his voice has lost its malice.

"I'm not leaving you out here alone," Jason states, shifting weight on his feet. "If you come inside with me, I'll get you something stronger," he tells him, then smiles as he adds, " _Kid._ "

Nico turns, just the barest hint of a smile on his face as he walks inside, Jason trailing behind him. Sticking to his word, Jason pours a glass of something bitter before finding Nico, sitting down next to him with a sigh.

Reyna joins them, sitting down, saying, "I don't think you're supposed to be drinking that." Nico sinks into his chair. "Don't worry, though, I won't tell anyone." She winks at him, looking over at Jason with a smile.

Jason tries to include Nico in his and Reyna's conversation, though it doesn't go so well. Soon enough, Nico's halfway to drunk and starting to get up, trying to find Hazel.

Letting him go, Jason tells himself that Nico will be okay, especially with Hazel by his side. The rest of the guests clear out soon enough, and Jason takes a drink out into the stairwell, not bothering to call a cab just yet.

He can hear voices through Hazel's apartment door. They're angry, shouting ones. Piper, flushed and furious, storms out the door, car keys in hand. Jason doesn't follow her, though he is curious.

Without knocking, he lets himself back into the apartment. Hazel is standing in the kitchen, wide-eyed and shocked. Nico's sitting, staring at Percy.

"It's ignorant," Percy states. "I thought Piper would know better than to get romantically involved before she turns twenty-one."

Nico blinks, looking down at the floor. "What?" Jason speaks up, setting his drink on the counter.

"Piper and Reyna," Percy clarifies. "It's a waste of time. What are they going to do when one of them bonds with someone else? Or when they don't bond together at all?"

"They'll make it work," Jason argues. "Piper doesn't give up easily, and neither does Reyna. They wouldn’t let a bond come between them.”

Percy scoffs. "Soulbonding is the strongest thing out there, Piper wouldn't have a choice."

"If Piper's in love with someone, she's not going to let something like this take it away," Jason retorts. He glances at Nico, who's still avoiding looking at anyone.

"Love outside of the soulbonding kind isn't _real_ ," Percy says, exasperated. "It's for people who are lonely and afraid. They're just lying to themselves."

"That's not true," is all that Jason can say. Percy looks angry, looks like he's had enough. He grabs his jacket before walking out, muttering something under his breath.

Standing, Nico follows him, saying, "Percy, wait."

Once he's gone, Jason looks to Hazel, who doesn't seem to know what to do. Giving in, Jason sighs, "Don't worry, I'll go find him." He pulls on his dark blue jacket, walking out the door.

Nico's sitting on the stairs, looking a little bit lost and a lot like he's been crying. Jason takes his seat next to him, not wrapping an arm around the boy but nudging his shoulder, making sure he's welcome.

"He's wrong, you know," Jason starts. He clears his throat, running a hand through his hair. "Love outside of the soulbonding kind is real. And I think that if someone chooses to act on that love, they've got to be one hell of a fighter, knowing that something could happen."

"Yeah," Nico replies, though he doesn't sound like he believes it. The word comes out as a sob and Nico furiously wipes tears from his eyes.

"I'm serious, Nico," Jason insists. "Fuck whatever he said about being lonely and afraid. Anyone who falls in love before they're bonded isn't scared of anything." Nico's staring at him, and the look in his eyes makes Jason add, "Piper knows what she's doing."

"Okay," Nico breathes, and he sounds better. Just then, Hazel comes out into the hallway, looking at Nico with worry. He stands, moving to walk towards Hazel. Jason stops him with a hand on his wrist.

"Goodnight, Nico," Jason says, and Nico nods, following Hazel back into the apartment without another word.

Sitting in silence, Jason thinks that he is so very, very fucked.

****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at prouvairie!


End file.
